


Union

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-21
Updated: 2002-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The two witches become more than friends.





	Union

Narcissa walked boldly into the Headmaster's office. It was filled with men. She knew most of them by sight. She had lived next to Lucius for too long not to be aware of politics and the key players.

"I know Lucius is working for Voldemort. I kept my mouth shut when we were newlyweds, but I have Draco now. I won't have him put my son in danger. I want to help."

So had her involvement with the Order started. They hadn't trusted her at the beginning, but she was patient. She was a mother trying to protect her child and nothing in existence would make her deviate from her goal, especially not male mistrust.

Through the months, she had the possibility to observe the members of the Order. She came to the conclusion that men were idiots no matter what their beliefs were. The Order was made up mostly by wizards. The only witches were Minerva, Arabella, Narcissa herself and Hermione Granger, a mere seventh year.

Dumbledore seemed to listen to the witches, but he always decided to favour the men's opinion. Even the low-class Weasleys had an arrogant view of their importance in the grand scheme of things. 

At one meeting, Narcissa had lost her patience.

* * *

She had dealt with Lucius long enough to know that she didn't have to listen to their inane ramblings. "Stop thinking about his motivation. The man is a bloody prick, just like every other man on the planet since the start of the universe. If men spent more time taking care of their houses, their partners and their children, they wouldn't have the time nor the inclination to become 'Great Wizards'. Now, pull your heads out of your manly arses and stop putting all this pressure on a boy. If you are so brave, you go and kill Voldemort and leave Harry alone. Simply because he doesn't have a mother to protect him from all you bastards, it doesn't mean that he should be sent to a certain death."

Narcissa looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. She was known for her coldness and elegance. No one had expected that language from a lady like her. She saw a grateful smile on Harry's face and she nodded to him.

Dumbledore looked at her and had the grace to look ashamed. For the first time since she had joined the order, they discussed possibilities to destroy Voldemort that did not include Harry Potter.

When the meeting was over, Hermione approached her.

"I wanted to thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me 'Narcissa', and you don't have to thank me. I know how I would feel if they were discussing Draco in that manner."

Hermione laughed gaily. "I doubt your son would put up with any of that. He would have probably told them off within a few minutes. Harry-" The girl grew serious. "Harry sees them as parental figures and he doesn't want to disappoint them."

"And Draco doesn't want to disappoint Lucius," she answered pointedly. "It's time that we show those boys that they have options."

That night, a strange bond between the two women was created. Hermione took great pains to be nice to Draco in class, wanting him to know that there was more than his father's teaching. Narcissa always spoke up at meetings to shield Harry from unnecessary risks.

Their friendship grew slowly. Narcissa had been given a room in the castle. No one outside the Order knew of her stays there. Lucius never questioned her since she had always spent a good deal of her time at her parents' house.

One evening, Hermione knocked at her door. Narcissa smiled when she saw the girl. Her expression changed when she saw the tears on Hermione's face. "Come in." Narcissa pulled the witch inside and sat with her on the couch.

Hermione buried her face against Narcissa's soft breasts as the older woman brushed her bushy hair. 

"Can't be that bad, can it?" Narcissa finally asked when Hermione's breathing returned to normal.

"I had a fight with Ron," Hermione answered as she dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Narcissa said in a gentle tone.

Hermione shook her head. "He wants to. He kissed me, but...I didn't like it. I thought- but he is a friend, nothing more. I don't think I like..." Hermione looked around embarrassed.

"You don't like what? Ron, Gryffindors, Muggles, wizards? What don't you like?"

Hermione looked at the other woman with determination. She was a brave Gryffindor after all. "I don't like anyone of the male persuasion. When I told Ron, he said I was lying and that I probably was in love with Draco since I'm being nice to him and you and I spend so much time together."

"And you are upset because he thinks you're lying," Narcissa ventured.

"Yes! He doesn't even think that I could tell him the truth. We've been friends for years and he doesn't trust me." 

"Men are idiots. The sooner you learn this, the quicker your life will get easier. Of course, the fact that you're not attracted to them is quite an advantage."

Hermione snorted. "Unfortunately, I still have to deal with them, but-" Hermione put a hand over Narcissa's arm. "This might sound really stupid, but I realised that what Ron said was partially true and it scared me."

Narcissa frowned. "You like Draco?"

"Not exactly. I like a Malfoy, just not one of the men. I know this is absurd. You're obviously not homosexual. You're married, you have a child," Hermione rushed to say. "But I wanted you to know. We have become friends and I couldn't stand lying to you, not on this. And if you don't want to be my friend-" 

Hermione was shushed by soft lips pressed against hers. The Gryffindor sighed into Narcissa's mouth as the older witch pulled her closer until their breasts were touching.

"My silly Muggle-born," Narcissa said affectionately when they broke the contact. "Don't you know that gender preferences have nothing to do with having a family? I did what my family expected of me. I don't regret it. I love Lucius as a friend, even if he has the habit of acting like an arse. I adore my son, even if he is a man. But I enjoy the company of women so much more. Physically, emotionally and intellectually, the so-called gentle sex is much stronger and more interesting than men."

Hermione smiled brightly. "I'm glad you feel that way. I don't think I could find a woman as interesting and strong as you. Most witches at school are boring and vain."

"Nothing wrong with being vain as long as you have a brain underneath perfect hair and immaculate make up, Hermione. It's all right to want to be admired," Narcissa whispered as one hand played with Hermione's breast, moving closer to her nipple.

Hermione gasped when Narcissa pinched a nibble. The Gryffindor curled her fingers around the perfect do and pulled Narcissa closer for a hungry kiss. Her hands moved to the silver clasps of the expensive robe.

Narcissa closed her hands over Hermione's, stopping her. The younger witch looked disappointed into clear blue eyes.

"We'll be more comfortable on the bed," Narcissa suggested with an amused smile.

"Oh, yes! A bed would be nice." Hermione got up and pulled her lover from the couch. She led Narcissa silently toward the bed. Facing the pureblood, she removed her tie and unbuttoned her shirt slowly. Her uniform skirt followed quickly. She toed off her shoes and slipped her pantyhose off.

Narcissa looked on, a mixture of amusement and lust in her eyes. Hermione was trying to seduce her and it was...adorable. But the girl shouldn't have bothered. Narcissa had been attracted to her for sometime. Hermione's intelligence was what had caught Narcissa's attention. The fact that the Muggleborn was willing to help Draco was another point in her favour. However, her beautiful body more than completed such wonderful package.

Hermione stood naked in front of her. She showed none of the virginal hesitancy or shyness and Narcissa was glad for that. She had tan lines, showing the skimpy bikini she must have worn. A neat thatch of black hair covered her most intimate parts. Two round and firm breasts stood proudly on a slim and muscular body.

"You are an absolute beauty," Narcissa commented as her hand moved slowly between Hermione's legs.

"I don't know what to do. Show me everything." Again, Hermione showed no timidity. 

Narcissa smiled. "I think I will. We wouldn't want you to feel as if you lack vital information."

"Of course, education is extremely important and one should always apply oneself to the subject at hand," Hermione said in her most studious tone.

"I guess we should start with me getting undressed, then. To compare pureblood and Muggleborn."

"Of course, we need to be thorough," Hermione deadpanned as she began to divest her lover.

When they were both naked, the young witch stood up and observed Narcissa. As a thirty-seven year old witch, Narcissa was young and attractive. However, Hermione knew that her shaped arms and legs, and flat stomach were the result of a regimented workout that only enhanced the natural beauty the pureblood possessed. "You're perfect," Hermione finally breathed out. There was no other word to describe Narcissa.

Narcissa didn't reply. She knew very well how she looked. It was the very reason why the Malfoys had chosen her for Lucius. Instead, Narcissa extended a hand. She waited until Hermione took it and moved to the bed.

"Anything feels uncomfortable, you'll let me know. Okay?" Narcissa asked as she lay on top of Hermione and kissed her.

Hermione moved a hand down Narcissa's body. She kept her eyes on her lover as she slowly slipped two fingers between wet folds to find Narcissa's clit. She slid her fingers inside her lover before pulling them out and licking them. "Nothing about you makes me uncomfortable."

Hermione found the pins that held Narcissa's hair up and she pulled them out. Narcissa shook her head and waves of flowing blonde hair brushed the Gryffindor's breast. "I wish I could be as beautiful as you," Hermione whispered.

"You already are." Narcissa cupped her lover's breasts. She placed butterfly kissed around seductive curves until she reached Hermione's nipples. She took one in her mouth and worried the other with her fingers.

Narcissa seemed to know exactly how much pressure to use and each bite sent jolts of pleasure down Hermione's body.

"Goddess, I'm so wet. Narcissa, please."

There would be time for slow and tender, but for now Narcissa wanted to grant her young lover's wish. She moved on her hands and knees and moved down Hermione's body, leaving soft kisses over young, firm skin.

Hermione's hips bucked off the bed as Narcissa licked her clit. A few tentative licks so that Hermione could get accustomed to the new sensation before Narcissa began to tease her. 

Hermione spread her legs wider, succumbing to a craving she had never experienced before. Her fingers didn't feel as good as Narcissa's tongue, but it wasn't quite enough. "Narci-"

"What is it? More pressure, less? Tell me what you like."

"Turn around...want to touch you."

Hermione watched almost with analytic interest as she inserted two fingers inside Narcissa. Her thumb rubbed that little gland that could produce so much pleasure.  
As she heard her lover moan, Hermione smiled and moved her fingers faster. "Press harder, Narcissa...please...so close." 

Narcissa held Hermione's thighs spread open as she renewed her attack on her lover. She felt the young witch tense for a moment. Hermione moaned softly and went limp. "Fuck, I've never orgasmed so quickly," she finally commented.

Narcissa chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Come here." Hermione took Narcissa in her arms. One hand found the Slytherin's clit once more. Their eyes locked as Hermione brought her lover to her climax. No words were exchanged, none were needed. Only two pair of eyes fixed on each other.

Later, as they lay next to each other, Narcissa pressed two fingers against Hermione's face, to smooth the frown that was appearing between the young witch's eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"You have to go back to your husband, don't you?"

"Hermione, Lucius and I haven't shared a bed in years."

"I know, but you still stand by his side when you know what he is."

"I have to. He needs me. I keep him human. I still hope that I can make him see the error of his ways."

"So, this is it. One afternoon."

Narcissa smiled. "I never said that. We can tell anyone you want in the Order. There is no way to explain it to anyone outside."

"Promise me one thing." Narcissa nodded as Hermione chuckled. "When we kill Voldemort, I want to be the one to tell Draco."

"You're wicked. You'll fit right in with my family."


End file.
